Windows 111
Windows 111 had a logo that most people called the "flat" Windows (which is from charm in Windows Developer Preview). It was released on September 14, 2011 and has the start screen before Windows 8Windows 8 redirects here. did. Windows 111 was also the first Windows to ever support emojis. Most of features came from Windows Developer Preview. Features Windows 111 has a lot of new features. Here are some of them. Better logon screen Windows 111 features a redesigned user interface built upon the Metro design language, with optimizations for touchscreens. Metro-style apps can either run in a full-screen environment, or be snapped to the side of a screen alongside another app or the desktop; snapping requires a screen resolution of 1366×768 or higher (requirement is same as Metro-style apps in Windows 8.1). Windows 111 lowers the snapping requirement to a screen resolution of 1024x768. Users can switch between apps and the desktop by clicking on the top left corner or by swiping the left side of the touchscreen to invoke a sidebar that displays all currently opened Metro-style apps. Right-clicking on the upper left corner provides a context menu with options to switch between open apps. The traditional desktop is accessible from a tile on the Start screen or by launching a desktop app. The Alt+Tab ↹ shortcut cycles through all programs, regardless of type. The interface also incorporates a taskbar on the right side of the screen known as "the charms" (lowercase), which can be accessed from any app or the desktop by sliding from the right edge of a touchscreen or compatible trackpad, by moving the mouse cursor to one of the right corners of the screen, or by pressing ⊞ Win+C. The charms include Search, Share, Start, Devices and Settings charms. The Start charm invokes or dismisses the Start screen. Other charms invoke context-sensitive sidebars that can be used to access app and system functionality. Because of the aforementioned changes involving the use of hot corners, user interface navigation in Windows 111 is fundamentally different when compared with previous versions of Windows. To assist new users of the operating system, Microsoft incorporated a tutorial that appears during the installation of Windows 111, and also during the first sign-in of a new user account, which visually instructs users to move their mouse cursor into any corner of the screen (or swipe the corners on devices with touchscreens) to interact with the operating system. The tutorial can be disabled so that it does not appear for new user accounts. Windows 111 introduces navigation hints with instructions that are displayed during the first use of the operating system, and also includes a help and support app. Windows 111 also introduced changes that facilitate mouse-oriented means of switching between and closing Metro-style apps, patterned upon the mechanics used by desktop programs in the Windows user interlace. In lieu of the recent apps sidebar, computer icons for opened apps can be displayed on the taskbar; as with desktop programs, shortcuts to apps can also be pinned to the taskbar. When a mouse is connected, an auto-hiding titlebar with minimize and close buttons is displayed within apps when the mouse is moved toward the top of the screen. Bundled Apps A number of apps are included in the standard installation of Windows 111 came from Windows Developer Preview. Windows 111 also includes a Metro-style system component called Immersive Control Panel from Developer Preview stage of Windows 8 (which was later renamed to PC Settings in Windows 8 Consumer Preview) References Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft